Remember my Love
by kenihiko
Summary: after two yrs sanzo finds the lost member of the party. post journey fic. characters may be OOC. i don't own the characters of this story. 53 story. NOW COMPLETE. EDIT: surprise extra chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Remember my Love

Sanzo winced as the whip repeated its downward path. The subject of the beating seemed oblivious to the stinging slap.

"Stop that." He called out.

"Bugger off it's my slave I'll do what I wish." The man raised the whip once more. "I told you to finish me off right here you slut." He gave a fierce tug on the leash and collar around the trembling slaves' neck.

The whip stopped in mid swing as Sanzo grabbed the mans' wrist. "No more." He thrust a bag of coins at the whip holder. "Here take this he's mine now so let him go." The blond knelt down next to the slave. "Come on get up. I'm getting you out of here now." He undid the collar and threw it aside.

"Must be pretty bad off if a Sanzo priest needs to buy a whore." The man taunted.

Sanzo pointed his gun in the direction of the voice. "Take your money and go. Be glad I left you alive." He laughed to himself as the frightened man nearly threw himself backwards in order to retreat faster.

Sanzo looked at the pathetic creature in front of him. "God the shit you get yourself into. You're filthy."

Sad, broken eyes peeked out from a curtain of hair. "Thanks but do I know you?"

"You don't remember?" Shocked, Sanzo asked. "We've been looking for you for two years." He shook his head. "Come on let's get you fixed up and fed." Standing he offered a hand to help the other stand. After some hesitation the hand was taken and the man stood to his full height. "Feh! You reek…bath first." The delicate blondes' face wrinkled in displeasure.

"Yeah well bathing wasn't needed so much for my job." Was the sheepish reply. "You don't really have to be very clean to be a whore you know."

Sanzo shook his head. "Well what ever, come on the others are waiting."

"So how many others and who are you?"

"There are two others plus a pet. And you really don't remember me?" Sanzo tried not to sound hurt. "Ok then, what's your name?"

The other man seemed a little shocked "I thought you knew who I was."

"I do."

"Then you should know my name."

Sanzo clenched his jaw trying to stay calm. "I just want to know what name you are using. It's a pretty simple request."

"Sha Gojyo."

"Good at least you remember that."

"Why would I forget my name? That's stupid."

"You forgot me."

"Good point I guess since I don't remember."

They arrived in front of a large inn. "Here we are." Sanzo waved his companion to go before him. He looked at the innkeeper. "We're going to need two hot baths. I'll pay for the extra cleanup." Before he had a chance to call for his other companions who were upstairs, foot steps thundered down the stairs.

"You found him Sanzo." The energetic young man was stopped mid tackle with a swat of an oversized fan.

"Idiot! Wait till he's clean and fixed up."

"Oops. Hehe yeah," Goku pinched his nose closed. "Nice to see you Gojyo."

More careful, slow foot steps announced the arrival of the groups' healer. "My you certainly are a mess Gojyo."

"Yeah I figured before we do anything we're going to have to soak the grime off of him just so we can see what damage there is, then wash him again just to get him really clean before you try to heal him." Said Sanzo.

"Hey I'm right here." Growled Gojyo.

"Well that hasn't changed at all after all this time." Hakkai smiled. He grimaced at the condition of his friend. "It's going to be rather difficult to get everything clean. The clothes are a total loss we'll just have to burn them."

"Yeah if you can even get the cloths off of him." Sanzo sighed. "We may as well just chuck him in the water as is, clothes and all. That way they'll soak loose."

"That will probably be gentler on the wounds too." Hakkai observed. "What a horrible mess."

"I'm still right here." Gojyo growled out again.

"Come Gojyo let's get you clean." Hakkai genteelly herded his wounded friend to the bathroom. He hesitated a moment. "Sanzo you'd better let me take care of this."

"But…"

"No! Sanzo. Please it needs to be done with the utmost care. Plus do you really want to see him like that?" he placed a comforting hand on the blondes' shoulder.

Sanzo hung his head. "Alright Hakkai what ever you think is best." If Gojyo had been him self he would have laughed at how easily the green eyed demon had quelled the mighty Genjo Sanzo into compliance.

Gojyo stared at the steaming tub. "You really expect me to get in there with my clothes on?" He turned and refrained from further questions when he caught a glimpse of the stern look on his once best friends face. "Eh…okay…going in now." He climbed in without further hesitation. "Eee-y-ouch that's hot." Sighing he slid down deeper. "Damn that feels good. I can't remember the last time I got to sit in a tub of hot water." Then wryly chuckled. "Hey I really can't remember. Man this sucks. I feel kinda lost ya know."

"I know Gojyo." Murmured Hakkai.

"So we're friends huh?"

"Um huh." Picking at some of the sodden clothes Hakkai only nodded.

"What about the kid? What's his name...?"

"Goku, yes the two of you are friends in a brotherly sort of way. You squabble incessantly."

"Ha-ha that sounds right." He inhaled sharply as a piece of cloth stuck to a scab. "What about the blond?"

"Also a friend although he'd most likely deny it publicly."

"Yeah that feels right too although there seems to be more but I can't quite figure it out."

"I'm sure it'll come to you."

Together they slowly and sometimes painfully pulled the ruined clothes off an equally ruined body. After a tender but through scrubbing and shower the second tub was filled with a tired, sore but cleaner and happier kappa. Hakkai stayed by his side as Gojyo drifted blissfully off to sleep after a prolonged healing session.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember my love.

Genjo Sanzo glared out the window of the inn. Smoking and drinking to pass the time as he waited for Hakkai to get finished fixing up the wayward half-breed. "Damn how did this happen?" He asked no one in particular. "What the hell happened to him?" Another cigarette butt was added to the already overflowing ashtray. "I've missed him so much." He covered his face with trembling hands.

His head snapped up at the sound of the door squeaking open. A very weary Hakkai entered and sat on the chair next to his.

"He's asleep for now."

Sanzo poured the tired healer a cup of tea. "And how is he?"

"Some of the injuries will leave scars and some of the older wounds were infected." He shook his head. "I really want to kill who ever did this to him."

"If I thought for one moment that the bastard I got him from was the one responsible I wouldn't have let him go but…" he ran a hand through his hair."He had boasted about having just bought him off of someone else."

"I'm not sure I would have been so lenient."

"Hakkai I was just so fucking happy to see him in one piece that I couldn't think of anything else." His hand trembled as he lit another cigarette. "I thought he was gone and then to find him like that…it was all I could do not to jump up and grab him right there and then." Hakkai placed a hand on Sanzo's wrist.

"I know Sanzo. We all thought he was dead."

Sanzo looked into the tired green eyes. "Dammit Hakkai I'm such a selfish bastard. Of course you two were worried too."

Hakkai patted the thin wrist a few times. "But it was worse for you Sanzo."

Loosing his valiant effort not to shed a tear Sanzo sobbed out. "I just missed him so fucking much Hakkai. I thought I was going to die."

Not wanting Sanzo to feel pitied Hakkai changed the subject. "So what's Goku been up to? He's not usually this quiet."

"He's been helping the innkeeper with some odds and ends. Says it makes him feel useful." Sanzo shrugged. "God you look nearly dead Hakkai, go to bed before you collapse."

"I believe I will do just that." He stiffly rose and made his way to the bed. "But what about you? I know for a fact it's been several days since you slept or eaten anything for that matter." Hakkai tried to sound stern but failed miserably.

Sanzo waved the concern off. "Later. I just don't feel up to either of those things right now."

Hakkai shrugged. "Suit yourself just don't get sick like before."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Hakkai." Was said without any true malice. Hakkai quietly chuckled and lay down. "I'm gonna go sit with him for a while." Sanzo said as he left the room. Hakkai gave a tired nod and closed his eyes. A small shape zoomed down from the top of a bookshelf.

"I'm fine Hakuryu. Just exhausted." He scratched the chin of the little white dragon. "You're also happy we found our friend aren't you?" Hakuryu gave a small chirp and curled up on Hakkai's stomach. "We've missed him so much." Master and pet drifted to sleep.

Sanzo entered the room to find Gojyo flat on his back, snoring lightly. He sat on the chair that Hakkai had left at the bed side and watched the red head breath. "God what all happened to you?" He reached out and brushed back a few strands of hair that had slipped over a sunken cheek. "You look like hell. It must have been a nightmare." Soft fingers traced the twin scars and the left cheek. "I've even missed these stupid antennae." He twirled one around a finger.

He let his mind wander back to that day two years ago.

They had nearly won. The castle was in ruins and crumbling fast. Then there was a cry of someone in trouble. It was the female demon companion of the brat prince. And she was trapped. Goku was busy pissing around with the prince, Hakkai was injured but started towards her, but Gojyo gallant man that he was, was closer and faster. Unwilling to let her be seriously hurt ran at top speed to save her…just as Sanzo had begun the chant to bring the scriptures to life. It all seemed to move in slow motion. He had tried to stop but the incantation was almost finished. The only thing Sanzo could do was hope that with the interruption it would not be at full strength. He watched in horror as Gojyo threw the girl clear of the rubble but could not get out of the way to save him self. Then the scriptures wrapped the area in sutra cocoon and everything vanished. Sanzo had collapsed at that point, waking up later under a tents protection. Goku was crying in a corner. Hakkai was sitting next to him trying to comfort the young man. And even Kougaiji's team was there talking quietly among themselves.

"Where's Gojyo?" Sanzo called out.

"We don't know." Was the answer from Gojyo's brother. Goku began to sob harder then Lirin, the princes little sister joined him in the crying as did Yaone the girl Gojyo had saved…no had sacrificed his life for. Sanzo stood up and walked out of the tent wanting to be by himself…

A knock at the door startled him back to the present. "Hey Sanzo did you want something to eat? I can bring it up if you want." It was Goku being unusually quiet. "Hakkai's asleep and I'm hungry so I thought I'd check with you."

"Not really Goku but maybe some tea." Sanzo said.

"'kay." And the boy left the room. Sanzo wiped some sweat off his forehead. He always did that when he thought back to that day. Even now it was still fresh in his mind and heart.

He felt it happening again. The tears just wouldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember my Love

Chapter 3

Son Goku paced through the kitchen looking for some extras to throw on his already overloaded plate. Spotting some cookies he let out a joyful little shout. Than wondered if perhaps Sanzo would enjoy a few of the cookies also along with his tea…that he had forgotten to make. He chastised himself for forgetting something so important. He found a large tray to place his food finds and eventually the tea for Sanzo onto. Maybe if he carried the whole thing upstairs he could convince Sanzo to have something more than tea. He knew that Hakkai was concerned about the blondes' lack of eating and wanted to be helpful. He had carefully watched when Hakkai had made tea. He wanted to make it perfect for Sanzo.

There were times he had missed Gojyo something terrible. On the fun side he had no one to pick on. Or who picked fights back with him. After Gojyo disappeared the back of the jeep seemed so empty. Just like the place in his heart. Not only had the water sprite been a great sparring partner he had been a close friend, someone he could talk to about things that he was uncomfortable discussing with the others. Like sex. At first he had thought Gojyo would tell him all kinds of disgusting things but it turned out that they had a very interesting, mature conversation. Gojyo had answered all his questions with an absolute straight face meaning he was serious and Goku had been grateful that he was given honest answers. It still was not a subject he thought all that much about, but filed the information away for a later time.

When the tea was ready he picked up the cumbersome tray and began his ascent upstairs. He just about reached the room where Sanzo was sitting with the sleeping half breed when there was a loud scream that startled him so bad that he dropped the tray spilling the contents all over the hallway. The scream sounded once more from the direction he was heading. Forgetting all about the mess he sprinted to the room, threw open the door and stopped when he saw Sanzo holding the shaking red head tightly in his arms.

"Hush, hush now. You're safe and back with me." Sanzo crooned. "I'll never let you go. You're safe with me." He was wiping tears and sweat off the pale face. "I love you. You'll never be away from my side ever again."

He had known there was something going on between the two but managed to keep his natural curiosity at bay. Opting to be happy that they were happy and thought nothing more of it. But to hear Sanzo say those things…it just seemed to make a whole lot more sense. Like why Sanzo had nearly died grieving for Gojyo.

"Goku will you get a cool washcloth for me, please?" Sanzo asked.

"Ahh…oh yeah sure. Hang on."

"Heavens what happened?" Hakkai said from the doorway.

"He had a bad dream." Sanzo stated then continued his crooning to the man in his arms. "I'm sure there will be more like this."

"Here Sanzo, here's the washcloth."

"Thanks." He genteelly wiped it across the tear stained face.

"Do you need anything else Sanzo?"

"Just the tea."

"Okay I'll go make some more."

Hakkai laid a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I'll come with you."

"Thanks Hakkai." The golden eyed boy smiled back at him. "Actually I should clean up this mess." He said when they reached the spilled food and drinks. "You do a better job in the kitchen anyways Hakkai I'll just make more of a mess."

"That's fine Goku I'm sure the innkeeper will be glad someone cleaned it up."

"He said I've been doing a great job with the other things I've been doing for him."

"That's wonderful." He ruffled the mop of hair on the head next to him. "It's good to find things to do to keep occupied when you are waiting." The head under his hand nodded and then pulled away.

"I'm gonna get the broom and mop."

Hakkai nodded and continued onward to the kitchen. Crossing his fingers and hoping that the mess was minimal he entered the kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief he discovered that Goku had been careful and had left it nearly spotless. "He's growing up so much." He thought to himself.

He decided to make some soup also in hope of getting both men in the room to eat something. At this point he would be happy if they ate anything. Carefully gathering the ingredients he discovered that he had enough for the innkeeper and the rest of the staff. Content that he was being helpful he set about making a pot of tea and even some sweets for later.

Upstairs Goku was busy mopping when the room door opened and Sanzo leaned out. "Hey monkey?"

"Yeah Sanzo?"

"I'm out of smokes get me another pack."

"'Kay but just let me finish this little bit here."

Sanzo nodded and closed the door once more. "He seems a little happier." Goku thought to himself. With the last few swipes of the mop he began to hum. Sanzo was ordering him around again and Hakkai was happy and busy in the kitchen. The world seemed to be coming back together. The past two years had been hard for the energetic young man.

Sanzo had ordered him around but he was more cruel and sullen. And Hakkai was so sad even though he still smiled all the time. Goku had been heartbroken also but his natural high spirits kept him from sinking into a deep depression like the other two. He had done everything in his power to try to cheer them up but it had been like trying to get a stone wall to laugh. Some times he got so frustrated he would go off to the woods so he could beat the living daylights out of some inanimate objects.

Once he ran into Kougaiji and they beat the stuffing out of each other. Sanzo had yelled at him and Hakkai had been very upset so now he just beat up rocks and trees.

That day…two years ago. He had not even noticed that anything was wrong until it was all over. He was busy fighting Kougaiji. He noticed the castle being surrounded with the scriptures, everything went poof then Sanzo was screaming Gojyo's name over and over until he passed out. Yaone had to explain everything to him.

He spent the next several hours huddled in a corner crying his heart out. Hakkai had tried to comfort him, but he too was grief stricken and would end up with tears in his own eyes. Even Kougaiji had tried to console him but he had his hands full with Gojyo's older brother. Friends and enemies alike were saddened by the loss of the vibrant half breed. They spent days digging through the rubble only to come up empty handed. They had finally crawled into the jeep and began to head east.

A year past and nothing had changed. Sanzo remained silent in the front seat. Hakkai's smile had gotten more fake and even Hakuryu seemed depressed.

Then the rumors started. And everyone came to life again.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember my Love

Chapter 4

Fussing around in the kitchen was just a little bit of a distraction, but Cho Hakkai needed something bigger. He was seething inside. If he could find out who had done that damage to his best friend he would gladly remove the limiters he always wore. He would not stop until every last person was dead. It would not be the first time and certainly would not be the last time he truly let him self go.

He had found long ago that bread making was very therapeutic. The dough had to be kneaded so an occasional extra pounding could be forgiven. Usually by the time he was ready to set the dough aside to proof a lot of frustration was worked out. And the innkeeper, bless his heart was more than willing to allow Hakkai use of the kitchen as long as he shared what was being made.

It was now two days since Sanzo had brought Gojyo back. He was beginning to heal physically but mentally…Hakkai just shook his head. Mentally Gojyo was no where near back to normal. He slammed his fist into the elastic dough on the work surface. "Dammit it all to hell and back again."

A hand settled on his shoulder. "Hakkai?"

Surprised, he swung around. He met the steady but tired gaze of Sanzo. "I'm sorry Sanzo, I'm just so frustrated."

"Believe me I know."

"Can I help you with something?"

"More tea please." Sanzo held out the empty teapot.

"You need to eat too; you know that very well Sanzo." The blond was looking everywhere but at the healer. "Sanzo." He said sharply. "You've got to eat more than you have been."

"Stop being such a mother hen. I'm fine."

"Bull." He snapped. "Don't you think I've noticed that you don't even bother wearing jeans under your robe? Is that because they just fall off anyway?"

Sanzo gave a light chuckle. "Actually you'll be happy to know I have been eating some." He ran long fingers through his hair. "I've been mooching off of Gojyo's plate once in awhile."

Hakkai blinked several times. "You've been snitching food?" he tried to suppress the mirthful snort from escaping. "Dear god what's the world coming to?"

"Hakkai how long do you think it'll be before he's back to normal?"

The green eyed man could only shake his head. "There's no telling."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"You know I was thinking…we ought to send a message to his brother that he's been found." Hakkai wiped his hands dry. "I believe it would be common courtesy."

Sanzo sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I'm not crazy about seeing any of them again."

"Seeing who?" asked a voice behind them. They both turned to find red eyes looking at them intently.

"What are you doing out of bed Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"I was bored and all alone and needed to piss so I thought I'd get up and walk around." He leaned on the doorframe. "So what's going on?"

"Well…" Hakkai began.

"We were just talking about letting some acquaintances know that we found you." Said Sanzo.

"Ah I see." Gojyo was inching his way closer to Sanzo. "Are you going to help me into bed? I like when you're close."

Sanzo froze. "What the hell…?"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai reprimanded.

"Well isn't that why you bought me back? Cause I'm only useful to someone like you as a whore right?" he pressed him self tightly to Sanzo's back. "I bet you're fun with all that pent up frustration…priest."

"Injured or not I'll kill you for that. But I'll leave to save the others the heartache of loosing you again." He stormed away.

"What'd I do? really. I thought that's why he wanted me so bad."

Hakkai shook his head. "No Gojyo you're so much more to all of us. And you were never treated like a whore of any kind. We all love you."

Gojyo hung his head. "Damn I guess I read that all wrong."

"Read what wrong?"

"Well I'd wake up and he'd be touching me and all. So I just thought that he wanted me that way. Everyone else does."

"He's been worried sick about you." Hakkai then pressed his lips together in annoyance. "It's not my place to explain your relationship with Genjo Sanzo." He turned away.

Gojyo shrugged and turned. Spotting Goku he called out. "Hey kid I could use a hand to get back up stairs." He hobbled to where Goku was waiting at the foot of stairway. "You don't have to hold on or nothing just be close by in case okay?"

"Sure Gojyo no problem."

In the kitchen Hakkai was gingerly taking the baked to perfection bread out of the oven. "Why is this so difficult? When will he remember?" the bread rolled out of the well greased pan with ease. "Why did he have to pick Sanzo of all people?"

That day, two years ago was burned deeply into his memory. Much like the death of Kanan.

He had noticed Yaone was trapped by some falling rubble and in spite of his own injuries tried in vain to reach her in time. Then there was Gojyo throwing her to safety…right before the castle was entangled with the Maten scripture. He knew he screamed for Gojyo but Sanzo's anguished voice rose the loudest drowning out every other voice.

He secretly but not strongly held Sanzo responsible for Gojyo's apparent death. He knew the degree of Sanzo's grief and that he languished in his guilt over what had happened. But somehow still in a tiny little corner of his subconscious Hakkai felt that it was partly the fault of Priest Genjo Sanzo.

No Sanzo was just doing what needed to be done. It was not his fault that Gojyo happened to be there. He did try to stop it but was not in time. Hakkai also was guilt ridden. If he had not allowed him self to be injured I could have been him. He could then be by his beloved's side. That would have been for the best after all. Not Gojyo. He did not deserve death like that.

Well enough of that he chastised himself. Gojyo was back and recovering nicely sans memory.

Sanzo reentered the kitchen holding a slip of paper. "I've written a short note to his brother letting him know we found our missing pain in the ass."

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai don't start with me…"

"I was just going to ask if you were alright. I do know how upset you were with that little stunt Gojyo pulled."

Sanzo shuddered. "It's like being touched by a stranger."

Hakkai nodded. "But it is still Gojyo."

"Yeah I know. But it's a bit creepy. There's someone else staring out of his eyes." The blond shuddered slightly. "Even if he is still a smart ass, he's not our smart ass."

"I know what you mean." He took the note from Sanzo's fingers. "I think Hakuryu can find them where ever they are." Sanzo nodded and turned away.

"Thank you Hakkai."


	5. Chapter 5

Remember my Love

Chapter 5

The figure reclining in the window fell over with a surprised yelp when something small and swift flew past.

"Hey isn't that….?" She said.

A small white dragon landed on the table in front of a stunned demon prince and gave a happy little chirp. "It's Hakkai's dragon." He stated.

Lirin stood and dusted her self off. "I wonder what he wants."

"It looks like he's carrying some kind of note lord Kougaiji." Yaone pointed to the slip of paper held carefully in the tiny mouth.

The little head bobbed up and down and allowed the crimson haired man to take the note. Beady red eyes glimmered brightly as he followed the facial changes.

"Lirin go get Dokugakuji now."He commanded.

"What is it Kou?" the large demon asked when he entered the room.

Kougaiji handed the note to his second in command.

"Holy shit they found Gojyo…I gotta go." He left in a sprint.

"Wait up Doku we're all coming along." With a flip of his long red hair Kougaiji led the way.

They had managed to save two of the flying dragons before the castle had collapsed completely. Hakuryu stood muzzle to muzzle with one of the large creatures. He gave the snout a quick lick and they trilled at each other.

"They like each other." Lirin giggled. She seated her self in front of her older brother. "Hey dragon…you gonna show us where to go?" Hakuryu looked up and nodded. "Do you think he understood me?"

"Since he belongs to Hakkai I have no doubt that he does." Was Yaone's observation.

The prince and the dragon nodded at each other. "Alright let's get going."

Hakuryu took off and the large dragons followed at the best speed they could. After some distance Kougaiji noted that the Sanzo group had set a good pace getting away from the castle. "But that's to be expected for two years of travel."

They landed and watched as Hakuryu flew into one of the upper story windows. "That's gotta be where they are." Noted Lirin. A few of the towns' people shrank back at the sight of the four demons. There were a few frightened whispers about demons coming to kill them again. Kougaiji's group mostly ignored them, with the exception of Lirin who stuck out her tongue and made faces at them.

"Lirin."

"Sorry big brother but I couldn't help it." She giggled. The others shook their heads in irritated amusement. She quite literately bumped into Goku when they entered the building.

"Hey watch it." He growled then noticed who they were. "Oh hey it's you guys. What are you doing here?"

"We received a note from Genjo Sanzo stating that Sha Gojyo had been found." Said Kougaiji.

"Oh yeah he's upstairs."

"Hey squirt…is my bro alright?"

"I'll take over Goku."

They turned to find Hakkai walking into the room with a tray filled with sweets and teacups.

"Is something wrong with Gojyo?" Dokugakuji loomed over the healer.

"Yes and no." he motioned to a large table. "Physically he's healing quickly. Mentally however…" Hakkai drifted off. "Mentally he's a mess."

They seemed shocked to hear this.

"But Gojyo's so strong. I always thought he had a great sense of self." Noted Yaone.

"Normally yes. But his memory is gone." The healer busied himself with passing out teacups to everyone. "He only remembers his name."

Yaone gasped. "How horrible." The others nodded in agreement.

"I want to see him." Dokugakuji pushed his chair backwards.

"He won't know who you are." Said Sanzo as he entered the room.

"You…it's all your fault." Gojyo's brother vaulted forward and wrapped his huge hands around Sanzo's neck. "You and that fucking scripture."

The others gasped and leapt to their feet. "Dokugakuji stop right now." Kougaiji's voice rang out. "Get control of your self. There's no point in blaming Genjo Sanzo for any of this."

"Yeah ya big jerk don't blame baldy Sanzo." Lirin punched his arm.

"Let go of Sanzo you asshole." Goku moved to kick the big man in the head.

"Goku…stop." Sanzo's voice rasped. "It is my fault."

Shocked Dokugakuji's grip loosened. Sanzo gasped for air, and fell to his knees when the hands released their strangle hold on his throat.

"We were all there Dokugakuji. We all saw what happened." Yaone laid a hand on his arm. "It's my fault also."

"Yaone…"

"If I hadn't gotten trapped like that he wouldn't have come to rescue me." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "He'd still know who he is."

The big demon sank onto the nearest chair with a thump. "I have nightmares about that. And all I see is the scriptures wrapped around everything then there was nothing." He scrubbed at his head. "Sorry about that priest."

"Don't apologize. You were right." Sanzo was rubbing at his throat.

There was a noise from the doorway that made everyone turn in surprise.

"Pssst! Sanzo can I talk to you?" Gojyo was peeking around the corner. Sanzo stood up shakily and moved toward the suddenly shy red head.

"What do you want?"

"Who are they?" Gojyo motioned with his chin.

"Friends. The ones we mentioned we were going to contact."

"Oh."

"Come on it's time you got reacquainted."

"But…." Sanzo grabbed his wrist when Gojyo held back. "Sanzo…?" he whined.

Sanzo stopped. "Gojyo they're not going to hurt you. One of them's even your brother. Come on." Gojyo still dragged his feet slightly.

When he was face to face with the group he turned to Kougaiji. "Umm hey bro" he said hesitantly.

Lirin nearly choked on her laughter. "No! that's my brother you big dummy." She then pointed at the true sibling. "That's your big brother."

"But…"

"Wait! You thought that because of the red hair we were related correct?" Kougaiji asked. Gojyo nodded.

He turned toward his real brother. "Hi."

Dokugakuji slightly shook his head. "Hey little bro how are you?"

"I think I've been better." He stated truthfully. "So you're…? Crap I don't know your name at all. I don't remember anything." Gojyo moaned.

"You can call me Jien."

Behind them Yaone leaned over to Hakkai. "That's so sad."

"Yes it is." He glared angrily at Sanzo without realizing it. He did not know he had been giving Sanzo those small accusing looks, but Sanzo had noticed and inwardly felt the anger was warranted so he said nothing.

"Hey big brother?" Lirin whispered to Kougaiji." Why's three eyes over there keep giving Sanzo dirty looks?"

"I'm not sure Lirin. But I saw that too."

Arms crossed Sanzo watched as the conversation between the brothers became more animated. "I hope you remember all of it soon my love." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember my Love

Chapter 6

After the guests had left Sanzo retreated to his bedroom. Standing in the doorway he sighed. This should be where he and Gojyo would return to. But for now it was just himself. Alone. Again. And hating every minute of it.

Gojyo's brother had wasted no time expressing his displeasure about the situation. Rubbing at his still aching neck he did not even have it in him anymore to blame the man. Besides that was one huge pissed off demon.

Taking his standby position on the windowsill he lit a cigarette and leaned back, closing his eyes. The image of a battered, bloody Gojyo sprung up and his eyes snapped open. Since finding him in that sorry state the blond had barely been able to sleep without that gruesome vision rearing its ugly head.

A noise from below caught his attention. Gojyo had entered the garden was gazing at the flowers. Suddenly he was ripping out anything that had a red bloom. Sanzo raced out of the room and down the stairs just in time to see chunks of foliage with every shade of red blossoms flying in different directions and a hysterical red head sobbing as each piece took flight.

"Gojyo. Stop it." He said sternly.

Hakkai entered the garden also. "Gojyo please stop." He took the still crying half demon back inside and made him sit down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Was choked out between hiccups. "The red flowers just made me really upset."

Hakkai sighed deeply. "It's alright now Gojyo why don't you go rest."

The red head wobbled up and down. "I am kind of tired I guess." He wandered awkwardly up the stairs.

"Holy crap what happened in the garden? The innkeeper's not going to be happy about that." Stated Goku who had just walked in from that direction.

"Gojyo happened." Said Sanzo.

"But I thought he liked flowers." Goku sounded very confused.

"He does Goku. I think he's just incredibly tired from today's excitement." Was Hakkai's observation. "Perhaps some of his memories are returning."

"About flowers? What's wrong with flowers?"

"He has some very bad memories of flowers from when he was young."

"What killer daisies?" said Goku trying to be a smartass. "Poisonous petunias?"

"Goku." Said Hakkai sharply. "That's not funny." He glared at the other two. "Neither of you has a single clue why red flowers bother him."

"I do." Replied Sanzo. "We do talk you know." Hakkai continued to glare. "Christ it's not like we're some kind of wild rutting beasts Hakkai. There is more to our relationship."

"Ewww Sanzo. I don't need to know that." Goku slammed his hands over his ears.

"You know nothing Sanzo." Hakkai nearly growled out.

"Hakkai?" Goku was stunned at the venom in the normally pleasant man. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He murmured and turned away. "I'm going to make sure Gojyo's alright."

"No." Sanzo said firmly. "Not this time. I'm going." He pushed past the usually gentle man. "You need to get your head out of your ass first."

Goku and Hakkai both gasped loudly.

"Sanzo? What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"Sanzo… what do you mean by that remark?" Hakkai wanted to know.

The blond ignored both and wound his way up the stairs to Gojyo's room. Not bothering to knock he found the red head curled into a ball on the bed top. "Hey Gojyo." He sat down behind him and stroked the silky red hair. "It'll be alright soon, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're the strongest person I know." He stood and entered the bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth. "You're a mess." The wash cloth was carefully wiping away sweat and tears.

"Sanzo?"

"Yes?"

"Did I ….did I use to do this for you sometimes?" red eyes searched violet ones for the answer.

"Yes, a few times."

"I thought so."

"Did you remember something?" Sanzo brushed a few stray hairs behind an ear.

"It just felt like something I was seeing in reverse." The priest remained silent to see if there would be any more revelations. "I get little flashes of things once in awhile. Then the other images push them out of the way."

"The things that happened to you?"

Gojyo nodded wordlessly.

"I want to forget that but it just won't go away."

"Any time you want to get it off your chest come talk to me."

"Thanks I will." The reddened eyes drifted shut. "Would you stay here till I go to sleep?" he placed a hand on Sanzo's arm. "I feel better when you're here."

Sanzo nodded. "I suppose it helps to know there are friends close"

"Yeah. But I just feel really safe with you for some reason."

A streak of smugness snuck into Sanzo conscious. "Ha wish you heard that one Hakkai." He thought.

Outside Goku and Hakkai were trying to restore some semblance of order to the garden.

"Hakkai?" Goku started. "What's going on with you and Sanzo?"

"Nothing what so ever Goku why do you ask?"

"It just seems that lately you two are snarking at each other over who's going to care for Gojyo and other things too."

"I'm sure it's just from all the tension Goku. Don't worry about it so much. It'll pass."

"Ok. I hope so. I don't like when any of us fight." He glanced at the plastic smile Hakkai had painted on his face. "We're all friends…right?"

"Of course we are."

"Good"

Narrowed violet eyes watched from the window. "How did we come to this Hakkai?"


	7. Chapter 7

Remember my Love

Chapter 7

The rumors started as just an unbelievable whisper. A red headed half breed had been spotted at several slave markets. At first none of them had wanted to get their hopes up. Because the sightings were so random it was hard to believe anyway.

Then the whispers became stronger and stronger. There were even hints of a name. The one name they never thought would be spoken for a living person.

They became more alive. The monkey was excited to think his friend and sparring partner would one day be found. The demon was thrilled that his best friend would be part of their little family once more. And the priest was relieved that he had not truly lost one more person who was so close to his emotions. They all rejoiced with the thought of being reunited with the one person who was so sorely missed.

Hakkai nearly drove his darling dragon to a point beyond exhaustion in his haste to get to the rumored location. Only to find the rumor had been empty here. No one knew what they were talking about.

"We have to be more cautious about this Hakkai. We can't just chase down every little rumor."

"And risk not finding him? I don't think so Sanzo."

"Think for a minute. There are bound to be dozens of red headed slaves."

"But…"

"Hakkai not all red heads are half breeds. And ours has specific markings that we have to concentrate on."

"Like the scars on his cheek?" asked Goku.

"Yes."

"And those stupid antennae?" the boy asked again.

"Yes exactly Goku." The blond ruffled his hair. "As long as we concentrate on those points it'll save us the craziness."

Hakkai sighed. "I suppose your right. But I don't like taking chances."

"Neither do I Hakkai."

It took months until they found the right trail.

Sanzo gazed at the tufts of red hair that poked out from under the covers. The awful rumors and even worse facts had made him sick. But not nearly as sick as then.

After they had given up the search at the castle ruins. Sanzo found he was no longer able to eat or sleep properly. He would go for days with out either. Goku fussed over him the most. Hakkai made little worried notes but somehow they seemed to have malice behind the concerned words. And Sanzo couldn't bring himself to really blame the man. He felt the whole thing was his fault.

Just like when he had been unable to save his master. The only other person he had opened his heart to.

He would eat some rice now and then. But meal time was nothing like it use to be. As much as he claimed to hate it when they squabbled and bickered inside he would be laughing. It was proof that they still remained themselves and not the mindless beasts who succumbed to the minus wave. It didn't make it any less bothersome or lessen the headache the noise caused but they were still the same goofballs who had started this god forsaken journey.

But Sanzo just could not eat or sleep. Sleeping, even just closing his eyes brought out that sight. Gojyo just popped out of existence as if he never existed.

Sanzo shook his head trying to clear that memory. It had not taken all that long for him to become bed ridden. His guilt and self loathing drained all the life from him. It was not as if he wanted to die…he just did not want to be alive anymore. Part of his soul was gone. What was the point of hanging around?

He cringed inwardly now. Still not up to top health he was content to sit in this room and watch the covers rise and fall.

Why was Hakkai showing so much adverse behavior now? Sure they had been friends the longest. But this animosity was near boarding jealousy. Gojyo had informed him at the beginning of their relationship that there had never really been anything between himself and Hakkai. Maybe just some minor flirtations and teasing but none of it had been taken seriously. And Hakkai had confirmed that. So why did it seem that the jealousy monster had reared it ugly head. Or was it deeper. Not the green eyed beast but plain old malice that Gojyo had been the one to be 'killed'.

In the kitchen Hakkai felt the need to make more bread…lots of bread. He knew Sanzo was not to blame for what had happened. But yet somewhere deep down…he shook his head to clear those thoughts. Sanzo had done what needed to be done at the time. But why was he so mad at the priest. He smashed his fist into the pliant dough over and over.

He had deeply mourned Gojyo's loss also. He smashed the dough again.

Gojyo was his friend first. Gojyo had defended him from the initial search for the killer Cho Gonou, had even lied and gotten the stuffing beaten out of him by the same priest. Gojyo was his best friend. His team mate. The single reason he existed in the here and now.

So why the hell was he so mad at Sanzo? Sanzo had saved his life several times over. He looked up to the man. Admired him even, but there was a nagging feeling that if Sanzo had not been ordered on that fiasco of a recovery mission none of this would have happened. He would still be friends with Gojyo. And things would not be as messed up as they are now.

Crimson eyes peeked out from underneath the cover to find the blonde priest asleep at the window. He often found him like that. Making his way quietly to stand beside him Gojyo reached out and touched the golden hair. "I'm a lucky guy to have so many people care about me." He murmured to himself.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No I wasn't really asleep. Did you need something?"

"Nah." He drew his hand back. "Sanzo how come y'all thought I was dead before you found me?"

"Well… it's hard to explain."

"Please." He pleaded.

"I'll try." He laced his fingers together under his chin. "I'll just cut to the point of your supposed death since the whole story would take far too long."

"Fair enough." Gojyo eased himself down onto a chair to wait patiently for the story.

As Sanzo explained things the red head bobbed up and down thinking that so far it sounded right from what little he could remember. Little pieces filtered in making a few blank spots full.

"I tried to call back the scriptures but it was too late. It wrapped tightly around the area you were, then everything just kind of….disappeared. Including you."

"Thanks that helped somewhat. So how come I'm still alive?"

"Beats the fuck out of me."


	8. Chapter 8

Remember my Love

Chapter 8

He had gotten use to the sting of the whip. You could endure anything if you just stopped caring. And he remembered nothing to care about so it just did not matter any longer.

He had been sold several times and to some of the most disgusting piss holes this side of India. Filthy, dirty men and women used him for their pleasure. It did not matter he was after all just a half breed whore. Or so he had been repeatedly told. No one bothered to look at him they just used him as they willed then he was sold off again.

But this was not how it was supposed to be, was it? It did not feel right. There was something more nagging at the back of his mind that this just was not right. He felt deep down that there were people who loved him and wanted him.

Waking quietly Sha Gojyo stretched his long limbs to the fullest length and yawned loudly.

He was completely alone. Not one person was hovering over him this morning. It felt odd to him that after one week of constant companionship he was left to his own devices. He scratched and stretched some more then decided to wander around and find someone if he could.

Bathroom needs taken care of he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a cup for some hot coffee.

"Good morning to you." Said the innkeeper in a pleasant tone.

"Good morning, do you know where my friends are?"

"Hmm let me think…Mr. Hakkai went to the market. Young Mr. Goku is chopping some wood for later." The man placed a hand on his chin. "And I think Priest Sanzo is in the dining room reading a paper."

"Ah I see. Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

Sure enough in a corner of the dining room was an open newspaper crinkling every so often as a page was turned.

"Hey Sanzo?" there was no answer. "Hey you awake back there?" he rattled the pages.

"Ch. What?" came an annoyed sounding reply.

"Just saying 'morning…no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry." He turned another page. "Is there something you want or are you just going to stare at the back of the newspaper?"

"I'm bored out of my mind. What do we do for fun around here?"

The paper became a slightly soggy mess as coffee sprayed out of the priest's mouth.

"Wha…what?"

"You know games, fights, umm… things like that. What do we do for entertainment?"

"Ah." He dabbed at the newspaper with a napkin. "Yes we play cards, and mah jong."

"And that's fun?" Sanzo only nodded to him. "Man we're boring." He sighed.

"I'll take boring thank you very much."

"Well good morning Gojyo, it's nice to see you up." Hakkai called from the kitchen door. "Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, slept like a log."

"Good. Sleep is the best thing for you."

"But I'm bored out of my skull here. I want to do something."

"Such as?"

"God I don't know…just something other than staying in bed."

"You could help me get dinner ready."

"Pass."

"You could fold some clothes I just took off the line."

"Sorry pass again."

"Oh I know how about read a book. I have several upstairs you might like."

"Boring. I need some kind of action. It feels like I'm missing something."

"But Gojyo you can't do anything strenuous right now you may reopen some of those wounds."

"Hakkai." Sanzo spoke up. "You know very well that most of his injuries are healed already. He needs to be up and moving around."

"Hey I right here damn it. Talk to me."

Sanzo gave a quick chuckle and lit a cigarette. "What do you have in mind?"

"Umm….well …ah hell I don't know it just feels like I should be doing something." He scratched at the back of his head. "What did we use to do?"

"Kill demons." Sanzo said flatly.

"Oh, wait. What? But aren't we demons?" he looked at Hakkai.

"Yes."

"And we killed other demons?"

"Correct."

"So we were killing our own kind?"

"Only 'cause they were hell bent on killing us first." Added Sanzo.

"Ok that kind of makes sense." Confusion was still plainly written on the red heads face. "Why?"

"Because of the same scripture that killed you."

"It was needed for the revival of the demon king." Sanzo had crushed out and lit another cigarette. "They stopped at nothing to get it."

"Can I have one of those?" Gojyo pointed to the smoke in Sanzo's mouth."

"Gojyo." Chastised Hakkai. "You haven't had any in a long time why start again? It's a filthy habit."

The head strong water sprite paid little heed to the fussing of his best friend and grabbed the tobacco stick from Sanzo's fingers. "Damn." He hacked and wheezed. "These are nasty."

"'Ch not near as bad as the crap you smoked." Said a slightly irritated blond.

"Still these reek."

"Then get your own you ass hole." Sanzo grabbed the remains of the smoke back and sucked on it. "Just don't bitch to me about it."

"The simple solution would be for both of you to stop." Nagged Hakkai.

"'Ch as if." Scoffed Sanzo.

"Well I'm gonna go get some fresh air and stretch out side. Any one want to come along." Gojyo stood and moved toward the door. "I need some sunshine"

"Sorry Gojyo I've got to start dinner."

"Sanzo?"

"Pass I'm not finished reading the paper." He waved them off.

"Fine maybe the kid needs some help."

When Hakkai decided that the meal was ready he called the others to the dining room. "Where's Gojyo? Wasn't he with you Goku?"

"Yeah for a little but then he said he wanted to be alone."

"Where did he go?" Hakkai sounded concerned.

Goku shrugged as he stuffed food into his mouth. "Don' kno'"

The oversized fan smacked his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full you moron." Sanzo stood. "I think I know where to find him."

"Just be back before it gets too dark Sanzo."

The blond nodded and left. It did not take too long to find the wayward friend.

"Hey Sanzo." He did not even look up to see who it was.

"Hakkai says dinners ready."

"Oh, okay I'll be right there." He remained seated on the log staring at the setting sun. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." Sanzo sat down next to him.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like being with you like this. Just the two of us." He tentatively rested his head on the blonds shoulder. "This feels so right."

"Memories or just feelings?"

"Not sure but I like it either way."

Sanzo made a light grunt and pulled away. "Come on we'd better get back before they come looking for us or the monkey eats all the food."

"Ha! not if I can help it." Sanzo watched as the long legs sprinted toward the inn. "Hey come on slow poke, or all the food'll be gone." Sanzo quickened his pace a little.

"HEY THAT WAS THE LAST EGGROLL YOU ASSHOLE" shouted Goku.

"Ya snooze ya loose stupid." Taunted Gojyo.

Hakkai began to chuckle.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU." Bellowed Sanzo. Then he joined Hakkai in the small laugh.

"This is almost like normal Sanzo."

"Yeah it is."


	9. Chapter 9

Remember my Love

Chapter 9

Whoever it was that said. "Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all." Can kiss my ass. I bet he never had to go through this kind of heartache.

I love him. There I said it. I priest Genjo Sanzo love Sha Gojyo with all my heart and soul. Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone.

Sanzo's mind was whirling as these small thoughts slammed around in his mind. He had said it and accepted in his heart and mind but there was no way in hell he would say those words out loud. Especially now. He sighed and watched as Gojyo tossed fitfully on the bed. How he wished it was back to normal, he missed the morning cuddles. Oh how he wanted his Gojyo back. And that annoyed him to no end. Missing cuddles? Love someone heart and soul? This was not normal for him. He just did not do lovey dovey stuff that was Gojyo's department. "That pervert corrupted me." he mused.

Standing to leave he glanced at the bed once more and sighed. Time to have it out with Hakkai.

Hakkai was at his usual station in the kitchen. He saw Sanzo enter and told himself it was time they cleared the air.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time.

"Please you go first Sanzo." Hakkai said politely.

"Thanks." Sanzo nodded. "What the hell is your problem? You said you weren't going to be jealous of our relationship."

"I know. To be honest Sanzo I'm not sure what's going on myself but I have to admit that I feel a bit of anger and yes jealousy when the two of you are together."

"I won't fight you Hakkai. But please don't get in my way."

"I'll try believe me I don't wish to anger you." Hakkai hung his head.

"You can't possibly hate me more than I do myself about what happened. There was no way to know he'd throw himself in there to save the girl." Sanzo was nervously clicking his lighter. "I tried to stop it I really did."

"I know that Sanzo. And I have no real rationale as to why I feel like I do."

"It should have been me."

"Yes it should have." Hakkai said dryly. "God that's awful. But it was your mission, your danger. We were just along to help you succeed. Not sacrifice ourselves." He twisted his fingers. "Oh that's not right either. I know you would have willing died at any point but…"

"Hakkai it wasn't my idea."

Hakkai made a sound of frustration that sounded surprisingly like a growl. "I just feel the need too…" his balled up fist swung out and connected with Sanzo chin.

"OUCH! GOD DAMN IT HAKKAI THAT FUCKING HURT." Sanzo screamed. "I hope it made you feel better."

"Actually." Hakkai chuckled. "It did make me feel better." He rubbed his knuckles. "I dislike random acts of violence but I believe that relieved my ire."

"Good." Sanzo's fist caught Hakkai on the same spot. "Now we're even."

They stood together over the sink pressing cold wash cloths to the sore areas of their faces. "Good thing no one saw that." Hakkai chuckled.

"Yeah that was pretty much the height of stupidity wasn't it?"

"Rather childish I think."

"Do you ever stop being the nurturing mother of this crew?"

"I doubt I'll ever find out. It's just the way I am Sanzo."

Gojyo and Goku were talking quietly to themselves in the next room. Gojyo had heard some of the conversation and Goku arrived in time to see the aborted fist fight.

"Hey Gojyo what the hell?" he said after a large hand slapped over his face to quiet the boy.

"Shhhh…..mommy and daddy are fighting." He grinned.

"What?"

"Never mind ape."

"Hey you almost sound like yourself again."

"Really? Do you think anyone has noticed?"

"Nah." Gold eyes focused on the red ones next to him. "You are back to normal aren't you?"

"No." Gojyo moved away. "Why would you say that?"

"You just called me ape."

"So?"

"So? Since you got back you've only called me kid or Goku."

"Oh! Oops my bad."

"Gojyo?"

"Okay I remember some now just shut up."

Hakkai entered the room. "Well I see we're all here now how about breakfast?"

"Great I'm starvin'" Goku called out

"I'll pass Hakkai I'm going out." Sanzo walked past the table.

"You should eat something first Sanzo." Hakkai chided the blond priest.

Sanzo glared but sat down and poured a cup of coffee.

"Well, well I see your happy little group is back together Kouryuu."

It was a good thing that the four of them could not see the face of the true enemy. For at the moment he looked very much like a Sanzo priest of the past. "I did manage to save him for you, you know. I didn't have too and it surely wasn't easy." He turned to the fuzzy animal in his hand. "I really did want you to suffer though." He smiled evilly. "I did have to mess things up in his mind just to make it more interesting. Isn't that right Mr. Bunny-kins"

The raven haired man quickly scribbled a note and called a young boy to him. "Give this note to the man with the red hair will you?" the boy nodded. "That's a good boy." He placed some coins in the boy's other hand. He entered a small bar and waited. Soon the young man with the red hair arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Remember my Love

Chapter 10

"So where'd you run off to earlier?" Sanzo questioned Gojyo. "You looked like shit when you got back."

"I got a note from some guy who said he had been the one to save me that day."

"WHAT?" Sanzo shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Really weird bastard too." Gojyo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't hang around long."

"You should have said something I would have liked to meet him."

"Sorry Sanzo." He smiled sheepishly.

"Feh! what ever. I'm tired I'm going to bed." The blond yawned. "Tell the others okay?"

"Sure Sanzo."

Just before Sanzo reached the stairs Gojyo called out behind him. "Hey Sanzo I forgot something stay right there."

Sanzo sighed "this better be worth it." Gojyo raced up the stairs and loudly descended back down carrying a small box.

"Here I forgot that man wanted me to give you this." He handed the box to Sanzo.

"How do I know it won't blow up?"

"Oh yeah." Gojyo looked chagrinned.

"What if I was to open it Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"You sure?" Hakkai nodded. Sanzo carefully handed him the box.

They all unknowingly held their breath as Hakkai gingerly open the box little by little.

"It's safe." Hakkai sighed. The other three breathed a sigh of relief soon after. "Oh my…Sanzo you may want to look at this." He handed the box back to Sanzo.

Sanzo's mouth nearly hit the floor as he stared at what was inside. The one article that had spawned his long time search. The Saiten scriptures nestled in the padded silk lining. "How…what Gojyo who was this man?" Sanzo sputtered.

"He was wearing the same type of robe and stuff that you do."

"Sanzo do you know of another Sanzo priest who could have had this?" Hakkai enquired.

"No not really."

"Hey Sanzo didn't you say you remembered something about a Sanzo when we were fighting the "god" guy?"

"Oh my god. Yes thank you Goku that was wonderful that you remembered that after all this time." Sanzo affectionately ruffled the young mans hair." Ukoku Sanzo. But how the hell would he have the Saiten scripture that was stolen by demons?"

Gojyo shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me Sanzo."

Sanzo respectfully ran a finger the length of the rolled up article. "I thought I'd never see this ever again."

"How do you know if it's real?" was Hakkai's query.

"I just know. I can feel it in my soul."

"Umm… guys. I can remember what happened when Sanzo's scripture wrapped around that part of the castle." Gojyo looked thunderstruck.

"You do?" the others said in unison.

The red head bobbed up and down. "I guess you guys couldn't see it but that guy pulled me out of there before it finished wrapping around and dragged me through a secret passage close by."

"So how did you loose your memory?" Goku asked.

Gojyo shrugged. "Don't know, hopefully I'll remember soon."

"Maybe there are things that would be best forgotten." Stated Hakkai.

"Oh well I remember most of that anyway.'Cause all of it happened after the escape." Gojyo scratched his head. "I just can't remember the time between him pulling me to safety and doing the slave thing."

"As I said there are some things better left lost my dear friend." Hakkai said again. "Perhaps we should ask Kougaiji and his group about that person. They would surely know if there was someone matching his description in the castle." Sanzo agreed so Hakuryu was used as a messenger once more. Several hours later they arrived by the flying dragons. Hakkai lightly giggled when he saw the tiny white dragon playfully circling the larger dragons, and they did not seem to mind in the least. In fact they seemed to be playing back a tiny bit.

"Why didn't you say anything about a Sanzo priest being in the castle?" Sanzo asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Kougaiji asked "there was no such person with in the castle walls."

"Sanzo." Gojyo said. "He wasn't dressed as a Sanzo then."

"Damn it all." Sanzo's voice had a frustrated sound to it. "Okay how about a human in the castle?"

"Yeah, that creepy doctor Nii." Lirin shivered lightly. "That guy was really weird." Yaone placed a comforting hand on her quivering shoulder.

"He was indeed a strange and sometimes dangerous man." She said.

"The guy even gave me the creeps." Added Jien.

"I'll have to agree with the others he was a touch on the insane side." Noted Kougaiji. "He always had some rather odd experiments going on in his lab."

"Well can you at least give a description of him?" asked Sanzo.

"Very dark hair, glasses, and always had a creepy smile on his face."Lirin said.

"From what I remember of the man that does sound like Ukoku Sanzo." Sanzo poked his little finger in his left ear. Then he lit a cigarette, actually it was only the third so far because the of Gojyo's revelation.

Kougaiji and his crew stayed for breakfast when Hakkai offered. Yaone went to join him in the kitchen stating that she would help with the preparation.

Goku leaned close to Sanzo and whispered. "I think they have a crush on each other."

Sanzo gave a half chuckle and whispered back. "Yeah I've noticed that too."

They also agreed to stay for several hours afterwards. Goku and Kougaiji got into a mock sparing match. Hakkai and Yaone fussed around in the kitchen, cleaning and beginning preparations for lunch. Jien was giving a run down of Gojyo's life before he lost his memory. And Sanzo was keeping a wary eye on Lirin; he was not in the mood to have her land on his shoulders.

After the good-byes were said the four friends headed to their separate rooms to sleep.

Several hours later Sanzo was waken by the bed tipping on the empty side. And a very warm body pressed up against him.

"What the hell."

"It's just me." Said a familiar voice whispering quietly in his ear.

"Well who the fuck do you think you are to take such liberties."

Sanzo could almost feel the smile. "I am Sha Gojyo with the long leg, killer bod, and in love with a cranky monk."

"You've remembered?"

"Everything. Even the nick name I gave you."

"Prove it."

"Fine." He sighed. "I love you my grumpy dumpling."

Sanzo gasped and rolled over to snuggle into Gojyo's welcoming arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Remember my Love

Epilogue

I hadn't really intended to save that redhead for Kouryuu, but in the end that's what I did. Thankfully I did get a bit of a chance to mess things up greatly.

I took his memory and then all dignity and pride. That cocky smile and natural sexual appeal all gone. I took all that and more from the boy. I left him a hollow shell of what he was. Chuckling the whole while, making sure it was all a distant blur.

Kouryuu, such a beautiful boy. I had even mistaken him for a young girl when I first met him. So serious and suspicious of everyone. Always on guard…even now he had made a wall to contain all emotions after Komyou was killed.

Now that I kind of regret. But I knew I couldn't get my hands on the much needed scriptures. How was I to know he had already passed the Maten scripture on to his little protégé?

"Don't look at me like that Mr. Bunnykins. It was necessary, it had to be done." Out of all the lives I took that is the one that bothers me the most. "Oh do shut up." I threw my fluffy companion across the room. "You have no idea what I had to go through." Sighing I walk over to pick up the toy. "You'll never have any idea."

Was I that soaked in my own madness that I actually thought that thing was going to talk to me? I'd probably fall over from a heart attack if that happened.

No it was just part of the grand game that is life. And life is mine to play with. This is why I toyed with the half breed's life. His pain and anguish were delicious. It fed my madness made me whole, sick sadistic bastard that I was. I enjoyed every minute of it. It's why I played willing along with the bitch in the castle. I said I'd help her revive her lover, but the truth was I just wanted the scrolls for my self.

I'm most grateful to be rid of that trash. I couldn't care less. One body was the same as any others when it came to satisfying the needs of the flesh.

Oh the cruel and horrible things I did to that boy. I'm sure he'll have nightmares for years to come. I took his memory last. Then set out to have someone with no scruples what so ever find him and sell him in the slave market. I did check in on him occasionally, but from a safe distance. Then I started the rumors that I knew would eventually get back to Kouryuu.

To my delight I heard another little tidbit of a rumor that he and the half breed were lovers. How wonderful to have wounded the heart of that child. Kouryuu would come looking for him and with a little manipulations on my part eventually find him. Only to find a broken vessel of the red heads former self.

Sighing I watched my little play come to a close. Being back with all his friends had brought all the memories back to what's under that flaming hair. Although after eavesdropping on a few conversations I came to realize he remembered nothing of my torture. Complete memories up to that instant. Then on to form new memories.

"Well this is boring Mr. Bunnykins lets move on to other things." No longer needing the Saiten scroll. I just didn't want to bother with it any longer. So I arranged to give it to my red headed toy than fade away…for now.

Who can know the future?


End file.
